Revenge (NSFW)
by Calico Neko
Summary: Mayuzumi has taken his revenge, through Akashi's loved one. Warning: non-con


**KuroBasu **© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Revenge **© **Calico Neko**

**Warning: NSFW**

* * *

"Hah... hah... No... Please... Stop..."

"Stop?" the person chuckles. "No. Until I come inside you and you come for me."

Before the victim lose the consciousness, the victim has reached for his climax, through a painful way.

* * *

Furihata Kouki was his name, the number 12 from Seirin basketball team, the person whose cowardness was almost reaching up to Kagami's toward the dogs. One thing that almost everybody knew about his was he's the Emperor's lover.

He hummed softly on his way home. Thing that made him happy was the message from Akashi who asked him to have a visit to his house (Furihata called it a mansion). Fortunately, Akashi said, his father had a business trip for two days, which mean they would be alone in that huge house (Akashi didn't count the maids, of course).

However, his happiness was gone in just seconds. When he almost reached for his house, someone had wrapped his arm around the brunet and closed his mouth and his nose with a handkerchief. He smelt something. An anesthetic if he could be naming it.

Furihata fainted and the unknown person carried him up.

"Let's have fun," said the kidnapper while giving a quick peck on the brunet's soft lips.

* * *

Furihata feels so heavy on his head, as if something has been smacking it with hammer. He looks around, almost can see the stars thanks to the headache. He doesn't know the place, it's foreign to his knowledge.

"You've woken up?"

The voice is so deep, making him chill in an uncomfortable feeling. Furihata looks around for the source and he finds someone he has known.

The number 5 from Rakuzan.

Someone who stated as the new version of the phantom player.

"_Mayuzumi Chihiro!_"

Furihata tries to speak the name, but no sound coming from his mouth. Simply because of the gag-ball that has been attached around his jaw.

He snaps from the realization, his brown eyes open wide. No, the gag ball is only one thing. There are worse; both of his hands are tied up on the side of the bed and he's naked, fully unclothed.

Furihata cries in silent. He's too scared to make sounds.

"Are you scared?" Creaking sound can be heard when Mayuzumi crawls of Furihata's body, trapping his head with both of his muscled arms. "It's good, then." Before Furihata can struggle, Mayuzumi has licked his tears. "Sweet," Mayuzumi whispers.

Turning down his head, Mayuzumi sniffs on the brunet's neck while biting it quite hard. The brunet closes his eyes tightly when he feels a sharp pain on his skin. Not only the slender and smooth skin of his neck, without taking too much time, Mayuzumi has made another mark on his collarbone, his chest, his stomach. And don't forget that he bites his nipple too.

That part of his body is making him jolted.

"Ah!"

Furihata curses himself for moaning in pleasure. He never thought he could moan that loud, as if he's not himself right now.

"Did you like this part?" the brunet answers him by gasping hard when Mayuzumi bites Furihata's inner thigh as he slings the legs on Mayuzumi's shoulder. "You're quite sensitive, Furihata. Say, did Akashi know about these sweet spots?"

Behind his raging breaths, Furihata can only cry. How could he answer the question? It's not because of the gag-ball, it's because of he...

"You haven't done it with Akashi, have you?"

Yup, they've never done anything besides holding hand and hugging. From what Akashi said to Furihata, they would do their relationship in an old fashion way. Furihata either could only say yes, because he was always afraid with the making out things.

Remembering that only makes Furihata regrets. Because...

Mayuzumi grins, "I'll take your first."

Furihata doesn't know when Mayuzumi has pulled down the zipper of his uniform trousers and revealed his hard on Chihiro's junior. It's standing tall, quite big, with pre-cum on its tip.

Taking off the gag-ball, Mayuzumi kisses the brunet's lips hungrily as he thrusts in his cock into the tightness.

* * *

Afar from Furihata's place, Akashi who has his nice sleep is awakened by the noisy sound of his ringtone. It's quite rare for him to have a call at night. When he checks for the number, he can see his loved one's number.

Smiling, Akashi receives the call, just to hear a heavy sound of breaths and cries.

"Kouki? Is that you?" only panting can be heard. "Kouki?"

"Akashi... ah... help, AH!"

Akashi becomes panic. He never heard his Kouki pants like that except when he did basketball. "Kouki! Speak clearly! It's an order!"

"Your Furihata can't speak properly now, Akashi."

Realizing the owner of the voice, Akashi grips his phone tightly. "Chihiro, what are you doing to Kouki?" If only the caller knows the red boy's face right now, he will see that Akashi's face has been turning red in rage.

Mayuzumi chuckles, Furihata's heavy breaths and moans as the back sound. "I've done what I can be done, Akashi. Taking my revenge."

"What?"

"You pay for what you've done to me, Akashi. Ah! Shit! He's tight! Did you forget? You made me like this. You said I was good enough. I'd be a better version of your phantom player. But you threw me. I'm not good enough for your own good. Ah!" Mayuzumi moans again, "I'll come soon, Furihata."

The Rakuzan's captain has a bad sight in his mind. He swears he can hear Furihata's voice louder than before. He cries, begging to Mayuzumi to stop, stating that he is close.

As if something has been cut, the usually calm Akashi curses. "Bastard! What are you doing to my Kouki?"

"Hahaha!" Akashi never hears Mayuzumi laughs, especially like that. He laughs like a maniac, as if he has won in something. "Like I said, I do my revenge. I hurt you, by hurting your loved one. You've never done anything with him, right? Pity you 'cause I've taken his first. Now, why don't you listen to Furihata's lovely voice?"

Before Akashi can speak another foul word that he never says before, he can hear a scream from his Furihata.

"Hah... hah... No... Please.. Stop..."

"Stop?" Mayuzumi chuckles. "No. Until I come inside you and you come for me."

"Don't... I...ah.. close... "Furihata sobs. "Akashi... I'm sorry... Ah!"

"Guh!"

Akashi almost cries while tightening his grip on the phone. It cracks, stating that he's on his high temper. He can hear the voice, he can picture the view; Furihata's scream when came, Mayuzumi moaned when he came inside, a place where Akashi never touched.

In minutes, Akashi feels vibrating from his phone. Glancing it, he opens the message from Mayuzumi.

A picture of Furihata. Fainted, naked, both of his hands being tied on the bed, his legs wide apart, showing his limp cock and his hole that isn't a virgin anymore. White liquids are staining that part and his white skins.

Under the picture, Akashi can see lines.

[I've taken my revenge, Akashi, through your loved one. Say, want to see another nice poses of your boy?]

* * *

**A/N**: IDK what happened with me. This idea just popped in my head after watching a horror movie. Sobs... my poor Kouki. What have I done to you?  
Sorry for everything. Thank you for reading. And happy birthday, Mayuzumi!


End file.
